Patapon 2 Missions
This Article is under repair, don't add any new info! ''SandFlyer83'''' '' =Opening MS-1 =Prologue: Return of the God MS00 =Mission 1-1: Hunting on Totchira Shore MS01-1 =Mission 1-2: Hunting on Totchira Shore (Stormy weather) MS01-2 =Mission 2-1: Search the Jaja Jungle MS02-1 =Mission 2-2: Training: Destroy the obstacles and reach the goal MS02-2 =Mission 3-1: Fateful encounter at Nanjaro Hills MS03-1 =Mission 3-2: Training: Practice of Attack and Defense MS03-2 =Mission 4-1: Creature defending the Bud of Mater MS04-1 =Mission 4-2: Giant Dragon Dodonga of Dongara Ruins MS04-2 =Mission 4-3: Fog!! Giant Dragon of Fortitude Appears MS04-3 =Mission 4-4: Ultimate Giant Dragon Appears!! MS04-4 =Mission 5-1: Usso Forest's Kamen Fortress Siege MS05-1 =Mission 5-2: Usso Forest's Kamen Fortress Siege MS05-2 =Mission 6-1: The Man dies twice MS06-1 =Mission 6-2: Mushroom shroom shroom Nyokiri Swamp MS06-2 =Mission 6-3: Mushroom shroom shroom Nyokiri Swamp MS06-3 =Mission 7-1: Revenge of the Motiti MS07-1 =Mission 7-2: Angry Monster Bird Motititi MS07-2 =Mission 8: Gong's test MS08 =Mission 9-1: An invisible hand MS09-1 =Mission 9-2: Monster Sentura hidden in the fog MS09-2 =Mission 10-1: Decisive Battle! GongRock Mountain MS10-1 =Mission 10-2: Magical fog surrounding a rock mountain MS10-2 =Mission 11-1: Protector of Dachara Ruins MS11-1 =Mission 11-2: Fearful tentacle monster Darachura MS11-2 =Mission 12-1: Fortress of Edgege Cliff MS12-1 =Mission 12-2: Fortress of Edgege Cliff MS12-2 =Mission 13: Sky protected by cloud demon Fuaramanta MS13 =Mission 14: The sky castle where God lives MS14 =Mission 15-1: Watchtower and two Kamen MS15-1 =Mission 15-2: Rage of the lamb and its mother in Bryoon Snowfield MS15-2 =Mission 16-1: Awakening at Neogaeen Ruins MS16-1 =Mission 16-2: Giant God of natural power Dogaeen MS16-2 =Mission 17-1: Great Ice Wall breakage operation MS17-1 =Mission 17-2: Great Ice Wall breakage operation MS17-2 =Mission 18-1: Defeat the frozen ancient creature Mamboss MS18-1 =Mission 18-2: Giant Elephant of Kochikachi Lake Mamboss MS18-2 =Mission 19: Shiny Star and Black Star MS19 =Mission 20-1: An ancient tusk at Mambo Ruins MS20-1 =Mission 20-2: The oldest existing protector Mamboross MS20-2 =Mission 21-1: Memory freed by the gate to the Netherworld MS21-1 =Mission 21-2: Fight to the death against Demon Gate Bababan MS21-2 =Mission 22: Ground Zero MS22 =Mission 23-1: Evil Mind at the border of the world MS23-1 =Mission 23-2: Garl, servant of the Netherworld MS23-2 =Mission 24-1: Phoenix at Merara Volcano MS24-1 =Mission 24-2: Fire Bird Phoeniti MS24-2 =Mission 25: Past the Kolaakan Desert MS25 =Mission 26-1: Giant creature at Kolaakan Desert MS26-1 =Mission 26-2: Zaknel, king of the desert MS26-2 =Mission 27: Mystery of the desert's sandstorm MS27 =Mission 28-1: Struggle for Ekkora Oasis MS28-1 =Mission 28-2: Struggle for Ekkora Oasis MS28-2 =Mission 29: Kamen country and three god generals MS29 =Mission 30-1: Protector of Mechaku Jungle MS30-1 =Mission 30-2: Patapon eating plant Shookle MS30-2 =Mission 31: Great Despair MS31 =Mission 32: Retrieve the Zigoton catapult! MS32 =Mission 33: God general of shield Nomen MS33 =Mission 34: God general of spear Kimen MS34 =Mission 35: God general of staff Hookmen MS35 =Mission 36-1: Protector of the Kneknell MS36-1 =Mission 36-2: Mighty Dokaknel MS36-2 =Mission 37-1: Arc to the Great Hope MS37-1 =Mission 37-2: True arc to the Great Hope MS37-2 =Mission 38-1: Angry claw of Guguchoppa Ruins MS38-1 =Mission 38-2: Scorching claw Cioking MS38-2 =Mission 39: Promise!? Rescue Meden!! MS39 =Mission 40-1: New weapon from the Netherworld MS40-1 =Mission 40-2: Netherworld's war machine Cannogears MS40-2 =Mission 41-1: Farewell, Black Hoshipon MS41-1 =Mission 41-2: Zugagan Modified, the Netherworld's tank MS41-2 =Mission 42-1: Fight against the true superweapon living fortress MS42-1 =Mission 42-2: Living Fortress Cannodears MS42-2 =Mission 43: Once UPON a Time in PATA-Pole MS43 =Mission 44-1: Archdevil that devastates the Patapons MS44-1 =Epilogue EPLG =Mission 44-2: Archdevil of cursed mask Dettan Kamen MS44-2 =Mission 45-1: Grey Rainbow and the rear side of the face MS45-1 =Mission 45-2: Archdevil of the other side mask Zuttan Kamen MS45-2 Redirect Missions *Patapon 2 Opening *Return Of The God *Hunting On Tochira Beach *Searching The Jaja Jungle *Training: Obstacle Course *Encounter At Nanjaro Hills *Training: Nanjaro Hills Course *Dodonga At Dongara Ruins *Invisible Majidonga In The Fog *Great Dinosaur Kacchindonga *Karmen Usso Forest Fortress *A Noble Death *Hunting On Nyokori Swamp *Angry Mochichichi *Gong's Trial *Centura Hidden In The Fog *Battle At Mt.Gonrok *Fog On Mt.Gonrok *Invisible Monster Darantula *Karmen Ejii Cliff Fortress *Sky Protector Pharmantura *Sky Castle Amantria *Blizzard in Bryun Snowfield *Mother And Child At Bryun Snowfield *Lord Of Nature, Dogaeen *Through The Wall Of Ice *Huge Manboth At Kochikachi Lake *Shiny Star And Black Star *Ancient Guardian Manboroth *Duel At Bababan Gate *At Ground Zero *Underworld Servant Garuru *Firebird Fenicci *Past The Kolakkan Desert *Zaknel, King Of The Desert *Mystery Of The Sandstorms In The Desert *Big Battle At Ekkora Oasis *The Karmen Generals *Patapon-Eating Plant Shookle *Great Despair *Retrieve The Catapult MS33 -Mission 33: God general of shield Nomen One of the Kamen three god generals, god general of shield Nomen is a brave Man, legend says he defeated hero Ban the Tatepon Protect the catapult and cross the Bryoon Snowfield!! This mission is located at the location of mission 15. Meden will join your advance in a cart so no longer get support from the catapult until you reach the great despair again. You can now bring whatever rarepons and whatever equipment you like. But know that resistance to freeze will be helpful if the weather is snowy. Nomen's pattern is very simple. It says "Show me your power" and stands still, this is the chance to unleash your attacks. Then after saying "Now it's my turn" he rushes forward and does a rising jump attack. (I think it's pretty cool and it would have been nice if Hero Tatepon's fever mode attack was that.) Note that snowy weather causes Kamens to freeze as well, including Nomen. It is pretty nice when Nomen freezes while he charges forward, it saves you from damage and give you free time to deal damage. Nomen will retreat as he gets damaged. Destroy snowball cannons and obstacles and chase him. After you go through the ice tunnel (which is supposed to be a forest, but...) he will fight till his death. Because his attack patterns are so simple and is mainly open to attacks all the time it should be an easy battle compared to Beetletan. When Nomen gets defeated, he drops a Haten equipment. ---- MS34 -Mission 34: God general of spear Kimen One of the Kamen three god generals, god general of spear Kimen is a calm Man, legend says he defeated hero Don the Yumipon Protect the catapult and cross the Moakan Desert!! The location of this mission is the location of mission 25. It's a little strange that mission 25 says Kolaakan Desert and this says Moakan Desert. Maybe they're right next to each other? You know which miracle to bring, the Rain Miracle of course. Kimen appears, saying he'll revenge Nomen. And he calls a Gancheek to his aid. When you kill the Gancheek, Kimen runs away. Chase him, there aren't as many enemies in this mission. But watch out as enemies have Flame weapons and it can burn Meden's cart. Halfway through the mission you'll come across the familiar sign and hot sand. Perform the Rain Miracle here and keep going. Because Meden's cart is so vulnerable to fire, you want to make sure you perform the Rain Miracle successfully before entering the hot sand area. You'll come across a tower and just like Nomen, Kimen makes his last stand near the tower. Watch out for the archers on top of the tower, they fire Flame arrows and Meden can easily get damaged. When camera focuses on Meden, she says the cart can't stand much longer. You definitely want to destroy the tower or kill the archers quickly unless you want to replay this stage. Kimen's pattern is basically the same as Nomen. Very reluctant to attack actually. He'll drop a Haten equipment (I think it always is the Haten Spear unlike Beetletan and Nomen who can drop either a Haten weapon for their classes or a Haten armor for their classes.) Perform the Rain Miracle again if it runs out, and finish the mission. Back in Patapolis you find out that Meden's gone missing. But she came back with the rest in the mission complete screen...? ---- MS35 -Mission 35: God general of staff Hookmen One of the Kamen three god generals, god general of staff Hookmen is a Merciless man who burned the most beautiful Gangoro Forest and Killed the remaining Patapons Hookmen thanks you for killing the other god generals, saying how he is now the only successor to Omen Kamen. Well, not so fast. Hookmen's attack pattern is slightly different from the other two. He says the usual "Is this all you've got?" exposing himself to attacks for free, but afterwards he says "Pon Pon Chaka Chaka" and then after the third dialogue, "Chain Lightning!" a stream of lightning comes down from the sky, damaging a wide area. It is a little bit trickier to dodge compared to the other two because the attack comes from the skies and the timing is slightly off every time. Luckily, enemies and structures drop potions. There's no trick to this mission just use brute force. After you defeat Hookmen, destroy another structure to find a Square Wheel. This item unlocks the Dokaknel mission, so people who didn't fail the Great Despair mission will miss out on this item, the boss Dokaknel, the egg of Dokaknel Fight and the Storm Miracle which Dokaknel drops. ---- MS36-1 -Mission 36-1: Protector of the Kneknell A legacy of god has been found in the desert! A protector with a long battle history since the ancient times Is waiting for the god of Patapons Dokaknel shares most of its attacks with Zaknel, but there is one new attack pattern. Underground Attack: Dokaknel goes underground and charges forward. You can either dodge or jump. When defeated, Dokaknel drops Lv.1 egg of Dokaknel Fight. ---- MS36-2 -Mission 36-2: Mighty Dokaknel Mighty protector Dokaknel that sleeps in Kneknel Ruins has a fang That pierces through everything which is very rare Defeat Dokaknel for top quality vegetables! The mission description is about Dokaknel's fang, which you could already have gotten if you got it in Patapon 1 and loaded the save then played the first mission in stormy weather. You can have multiple Dokaknel Fangs it seems, I got it early from my Patapon 1 save and when I defeated Dokaknel Lv.2 it dropped another Dokaknel Fang. It turns out that you can get multiple Dokaknel Fangs regardless of loading Patapon 1 save. Dokaknel will frequently give you Dokaknel Fangs. What the mission description failed to mention is that Dokaknel starts dropping the Storm Miracle from level around 3. Storm Miracle is Rain Miracle and Tailwind Miracle in one plus thunder. ---- MS37-1 -Mission 37-1: Arc to the Great Hope Finally it's time to show off the Zigoton catapult "It breaks down very easily so be careful" It would be nice if "tailwind" blows As recommended in the mission description, equip the Tailwind Miracle in order to protect the catapult. Even if you have the Storm Miracle, it is not recommended because of the thunder. The catapult is seriously vulnerable. Keep performing the Tailwind Miracle or you'll lose it even before reaching the gate. When you reach the gate, try to stay far away and use the Tailwind Miracle to attack with ranged weapons. Zigotons will also bring a siege weapon of their own, but its range is short and not much damage can be expected. Even if you start losing units, keep at it and it'll eventually go down. Leaving behind an Unopenable Scroll. It unlocks a boss stage so be sure to pick it up. ---- MS37-2 -Mission 37-2: True arc to the Great Hope "Dear Lord... There is no Zigoton support this time Can you siege the Kamen castle gate Soxy with just the catapult...?" What was that Meden's inappropriate smile!? Yikes. This is gonna be tough if you lose the catapult on the way since there will be no siege support besides the catapult. Basically the same drill though. Use the Tailwind Miracle as much as possible to keep your catapult safe. And when you reach the castle, use the Tailwind Miracle and snipe from faraway. When destroyed, it drops Lv.1 egg of Kamen Castle Gate Fight. ---- MS38-1 -Mission 38-1: Angry claw of Guguchoppa Ruins The unopenable Scroll found at Kamen castle Soxy Marks the Guguchoppa Ruins as the strongest Ultimate boss appeared At the beginning of this mission, you'll find a tombstone that gives you the DonChaka Song. Its command is Pata Pon Don Chaka and it clears your army's status ailments. Cioking's attack patterns are: Sleeping Bubble: Cioking raises its claws and clips them at the same time. If you get hit and fall asleep, it'll be hard to avoid the next attack. Claw Attack: Cioking raises its claws and clips them alternatively. Smashes forward, heavy damage but short ranged. Throw: An instant death attack. It leans forward and picks up a Patapon then throws away. Death Bubble: It raises its body upwards, and unleashes several bubbles. Patapon hit will get trapped inside the bubble, and explode to death. You can lose a number of Patapons quickly if your Patapons are sleeping. Drops Lv.1 egg of Ciokina Fight when defeated. ---- MS38-2 -Mission 38-2: Scorching claw Cioking Cioking uses various combination following strong sleep inducing bubbles It's probably the strongest and the most evil creature Defeat Cioking for top quality liquids! Cioking starts dropping Lv.1 egg of Cioking Fight around level 5. There is nothing else special to mention besides this. ---- MS39 -Mission 39: Promise!? Rescue Meden!! Remnants of the Kamen after Patapons destroyed the castle Captured Meden who was wandering around the battlefield Follow the armed cart across the Moakan Desert and save Meden! Patapon 1 players must have noticed by now that there are tons of Patapon 1 reference stages in Patapon 2 and this is another. The cart looks a lot more fortified than the one in Patapon 1, it actually is tougher. Prepare the Rain Miracle because you'll cross a hot sand zone. The first half is very straightforward. Just chase the cart and destroy it. Halfway through the mission you'll come to the hot sand zone. Perform the Rain Miracle and chase the cart, destroying sand dunes on the way. When you destroy the cart and save Meden, the mission immediately ends. If the cart crosses the desert, it will be mission failed. ---- MS40-1 -Mission 40-1: New weapon from the Netherworld Omen Kamen summoned a new weapon from the Netherworld! But... The Netherworld's soldier was made of machinary Which is heavy, thus easy to knock back Cannogears is top-heavy, and weak against knockback. Exploit it for an easy fight. Cannogears' attack patterns include: Time Bomb: It sits down, opens its mouth a couple of times and spits out a bomb. It explodes after a short while. Cannons: It sits down but doesn't move its mouth. Shoots multiple cannons out of four cannons on its body. Given that you're not too close, it can be evaded by either dodge or jump. Hammer: It rolls up the hammer a little bit and launches it forward. It drops Lv.1 egg of Cannogears Fight when defeated. ---- MS40-2 -Mission 40-2: Netherworld's war machine Cannogears The gigantic machine that was summoned to Kamen castle restored itself Increased its power and waiting for Patapons Defeat Cannogears for more valuable alloy! A new mission description! ---- MS41-1 -Mission 41-1: Farewell, Black Hoshipon Finally Patapons have returned to their ancestors' homeland The land called Patapole Kingdom where Patapons were born But now it's no more than ruins ruled by Omen Kamen Soon after the mission begins, a gigantic tank will appear from the right. It's called Zugagan, surprisingly a sandbag. It has 2 attacks, arrows from the middle section and cannons from the top section. Some Torimen and Dekamen will appear but they are not that threatening . Fairly straightforward stage. Just use brute force and destroy Zugagan to finish the mission. Black will cry and run away to the Demon King. Back in Patapolis, Meden prepares you for the final battle. ---- MS41-2 -Mission 41-2: Zugagan Modified, the Netherworld's tank The remnants of Kamen borrowed the power of the demons and modified Zugagan And rebuilt a fortress on the ruins of Patapole Kingdom Show the might of the Kamipon army and eliminate them!! You can replay this mission to get some equipments. Not too many Kamen units appear compared to other siege missions and Zugagan is more troublesome to fight than immobile fortresses. I don't really recommend using this stage for farming. But if you're desperate for Great elemental equipments, go ahead... Well actually there's more to this mission. You can get Lv.1 egg of Netherworld Tank Fight when you beat this mission. You can also get a Mystery Tablet at level around 3. This item unlocks a boss mission. ---- MS42-1 -Mission 42-1: Fight against the true superweapon living fortress The power difference between this living fortress and The mass production type is very clear After a long time it is battle-hardened In this mission you fight Cannodears, an upgraded version of Cannogears. The attack patterns is practically the same except it has a new attack. Super Annihilation Cannon: A cannon comes out of its body. Very powerful, can truly annihilate your army if you're unfortunately hit. When defeated, Cannodears drops Lv.1 egg of Cannodears Fight. ---- MS42-2 -Mission 42-2: Living Fortress Cannodears Super Annihilation Cannon has an effective range that can reach the end of The world and it turns everything to ashes when fired at close range Defeat Cannodears for top quality alloy! Starting at level around 3, Cannodears will drop the Earthquake Miracle. It knocks down everything in the screen. Also effective against bosses; first apply status ailment such as Ignite, Freeze, or Sleep against the boss and perform the miracle to get a high level material or a rare equipment. ---- MS43 -Mission 43: Once UPON a Time in PATA-Pole Patapole Palace used to be Patapons' Palace Now Omen Kamen tries to face the Patapons And amnesic Hero is about to remember everything... Here you face Omen Kamen. Remember, you want to fight him. Don't just try to march past him just because he's floating around in the air. Patapons say this and that, including how Hero destroyed the gigantic egg... Interesting. But for now, let's focus of Omen Kamen. Omen Kamen's attack patterns are: Sleeping Gas: After saying "Where's my mask?" he wears a gas mask and releases sleeping gas that puts Patapons to sleep. Freezing Wave: After saying "Dongrusher!!" he swings his arm forward, freezing everything in its way. Easily avoided by jump. Fireball: After saying "Spin~ Spin~ Fireball!" he launches 5 fireballs. The Fireballs move very slow, so it's hard to perfectly evade them all. Hammer Smash: After saying "Gigantol!!" he pulls out a big hammer and smashes ground. All his attacks have different elements. Sleeping Gas is obviously of Sleep element, Freezing Wave is of Ice element, Fireball is of Fire element, Hammer Smash is of Thunder element. Choose to evade or defend based on your Patapons resistance towards each attack. Back in Patapolis, a Devil called Dettan Kamen has showed itself. ---- MS44-1 -Mission 44-1: Archdevil that devastates the Patapons Love is wanted... The man who hates Patapons made a deal with the devil The cursed mask has gained him eternal life And now the root cause archdevil is trying to destroy the world... Dettan Kamen is surprisingly not as strong as I feared. Just like Gorl, the last boss of Patapon 1, Dettan Kamen has two forms. Beast Form: Sleeping Breath: Crouches with its mouth closed and then releases sleeping gas from its mouth. Charge and Fang: Just like Gorl/Garl's beast form, it moves back a lot and then charges forward. After stopping it raises its claws and swipes. Human Form: Toast Devour: Grabs a Patapon, burns with a torch and devours. You can save the grabbed Patapon by teethering Dettan Kamen. When defeated, it drops Lv.1 egg of Dettan Kamen Fight. ---- EPLG -Epilogue "Is this the end of the world?" "Thank you for the power of the drums Lord" "Let's go a bit forward" They walk forward and find a gigantic egg. "Please dear Lord... Please guide the Patapons..." Use the march command to march, and then once you reach the egg attack and break it. The egg lets out a bright light. "It's so bright!" "I don't mind going blind if I can see 'IT'!" "Wooooow!" "My... My eyes" "Bright!" Rainbow appears. "Oh.. so beutiful..." "Impressive" "Huh?" A Patapon comes out of the egg, wearing a panda-like hood. "What the..." "Ah... I was sleeping like a rock and you broke the egg!" "Are you a princess?" "Huhuhu..." "Your journey ends here..." Screen goes black and back, you see Hero with his head down. "So you're leaving..." "You are fated to restore the world..." "I will wait for your return here" "Zzzz... Huh?" "Ah I slept well. The wind is so nice here." "Uh... Uh... Princess... Since when were you there?" "... ... ... ..." -Credits- Note that both epilogue and credits can be skipped by pressing the start button on your PSP. This will come in handy very soon. ---- MS44-2 -Mission 44-2: Archdevil of cursed mask Dettan Kamen Once the door to the Netherworld opens, it cannot be closed Can't this archdevil truly be killed... Defeat Dettan Kamen if you want loads of Kaching! Dettan Kamen might look like it only drops Kaching, but it has a fairly high chance of dropping rare equipments. Dettan Kamen will drop the Grey Rainbow starting at level around 3. After each victorious fight, you'll end up in epilogue. Just know that both epilogue and the credits can be skipped by pressing the start button on your PSP. The Grey Rainbow will unlock the last hidden mission in the game. ---- MS45-1 -Mission 45-1: Grey Rainbow and the rear side of the face Omen Kamen's trap was very cleverly set "Someday Patapons will get the Grey Rainbow And summon the true fear into their world" You fight Zuttan Kamen in this mission, which is a variation of Dettan Kamen. It has new attacks that Dettan Kamen also learns as it levels up. Beast Form: Devour: Crouches with its mouth open, leans forwards and devours Patapons. Easier to dodge compared to its Fang attack. But if you fail to dodge, prepare to have 5 Patapons eaten. Human Form: Meteor: Dances for a while and summons meteors from the sky just like Mahopon Hero mode. It lasts until Zuttan Kamen teethers. Igniting Zuttan Kamen while it's in its beast form will easily save you from this attack as it teethers easily when ignited. You can even teether it before the meteors start falling. When defeated, it drops Lv.1 egg of Zuttan Kamen Fight. ---- MS45-2 -Mission 45-2: Archdevil of the other side mask Zuttan Kamen It is truly a miracle that this Archdevil has been defeated! But... Eventually you'll reach your limit Even if you give up, nobody will say anything... I personally don't think this boss is as hard as the mission description says. Keep beating this boss for rare equipments until Patapon 3 comes out...?